


Fists of Fury

by Sakura_no_Umi



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everyone just wants to help Hana, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Working through our feelings with our fists, but Hana is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: A surprise trip to China causes Hana to grow.  He never would have expected learning Dao Dan Do would teach him so much more.
Relationships: Asakura Hana & Ri Pyron | Lee Pai Long, Asakura Hana & Tao Jun, Asakura Hana & Usui Horokeu | "Trey Racer" Horohoro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Fists of Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Non canon compliant. Red Crimson didn't happen. Jeanne is alive. Flowers of Maize is not a thing. Alumi and the crew are not around, but Hana has actually met Hao.

Hana's life stunk. His parents were never around, off on some important mission or some other crap like that. His dad got to participate in the Shaman Fight. His dad got to have a fun and exciting childhood full of fights, and dreams of being the Shaman King. Hana got a worthless god for an uncle who never visited, and a boring life where it was absolutely pointless to be a shaman.

Back long ago it was special to be a Shaman, Shamans were revered and praised for their abilities. Then the world changed and shamans became freaks who were only sometimes sought after for their skills. Nowadays, if you weren't born with the ability to take place in the once every 500 year Shaman Fight then there was literally no point in having these stupid gifts.

Tamao-mom and Ryu tried to tell him it wasn't like that, but what did they know? They got to go to the Shaman Fight. Hell, Ryu was a shaman all of one year to be in the Shaman Fight and then he pursued his dream to be a sushi chef and no one cared. But no, Hana was an Asakura. Hana was the heir to the most prominent shaman family in Japan. Hana couldn't just not be a shaman, but also he wasn't supposed to get in fights. It was all stupid and contradictory and he hated it.

He was kicking a can violently down the street when Uncle Horohoro approached him. With a mischievous grin he aimed the next kick of the can towards Horohoro's head. He let out a 'tch' when lightning fast ice appeared to shield Horohoro's face from the can.

“Your aim is spot on as always. Good thing I was expecting it,” Horohoro remarked, crushing the can under his foot.

“You come here to bum around again?” Hana sneered.

“I was passing through on my way to China. I thought about taking you with me, but I don't really need a vicious little menace with me.”

“Lucky for you, Tamao-mom would never say yes.”

“Actually, Tamao and Ryu suggested it to me, but a ten day trip is a long time to be stuck with someone as pissy as you right now.”

Hana started doing the math in his head, “That means I'd get to miss at least twenty days of school probably more. Is this a training trip?”

“For me, no?” Horohoro scoffed, “For you, Ryu's hoping you find your best place. I think it would be good for you personal growth. We gotta get whatever crawled up your ass and died out of there, and since Yoh's not around that means it's someone else's job.”

“Convenient,” Hana muttered. Of course his dad had time for everyone except him, his only kid.

Horohoro's face softened. “Listen, if your dad could be here he would. His own dad wasn't ever around when he was growing up, at least that's what I heard, so he knows how much this sucks. Your dad was just unfortunately born with a huge burden on his shoulders, and one that he still feels he has to carry and shoulder mostly alone.”

“Uncle Hao isn't even evil. He's just useless, and he doesn't visit either.”

“You're right, he isn't evil. He just feel from his path, and Yoh had to remind him what was important. I don't really understand their relationship myself, but they're stuck in some weird power play. Which is ridiculous when Hao holds all the power in the world.”

“It's stupid,” Hana muttered, kicking at nothing in particular on the ground.

“It is,” Horohoro agreed, “but if we could change Yoh, then he wouldn't be Yoh anymore. He saved all of us in his own way, so let us take care of you, Hana, when he can't.”

“It's not the same.”

“No it isn't, but it's more than a lot of us had growing up.”

“You sure are trying real hard to kill the mood of my pity party with your own pity party,” Hana grumbled, hands crammed in his pockets as he side-eyed Horohoro.

“Oh, Hana, you never want to start a competition of who had it worse. It will only get real depressing real fast,” Horohoro replied with a chuckle, before sobering again. “This is just my weird way of trying to tell you we all understand what you're going through and we'd change it if we could, but unfortunately we can't. So instead let us try to help instead of shutting us out.”

“By going to China?”

“By going to China,” Horohoro agreed.

“Yeah, I'll go with you to China. It's worth it to skip a whole month of school even if you're gonna be preachy the whole trip. Not like anyone's even gonna notice I'm gone. Heck they might throw a party for the whole month.”

Horohoro just shook his head. “Go pack your bag. We'll leave tonight.”

* * *

The trip was extremely long and boring to get to wherever the hell they were going. Horohoro had said they were going to visit the Tao family, and Hana vaguely recalled Ren was one of the legendary warriors he had meet. He also remembered the menace of a baby he had brought with him.

The ego and paranoia of this family had to be off the charts to hide so far aware in the most remote and impossible portion of China for anyone to access. He also wasn't prepared for the undead butlers that he meet to escort them the rest of the way. Horohoro was chummy with them like they were old friends. It shouldn't have been any different then being greeted by a group of ghosts, but Hana still found it unsettling.

He was surprised when the zombie butler opened the ornate front doors and they were greeted by a lady covering her mouth with a fan. Since they had sent zombie butlers to escort them the whole way Hana had expected to be pawned off to the zombie butlers and not be greeted like some important guests.

Considering how chummy Horohoro was with the zombie butlers, if Hana hadn't know any better he would have thought they were the important people they were visiting. It would make the whole remoteness and stupidity of reaching this place make sense if it was secretly hiding an undead community, and not just some pretentious shaman family who specialized in zombies. Then again he supposed you couldn't exactly bring your zombies into town, but they still didn't have to make it this remote. The Asakura estates in Izumo weren't even this hard to get too.

“Welcome, Horohoro, and, Hana. I hope the travel wasn't too long,” she greeted, uncovering her mouth. She flicked the fan close and held it at her side.

“It's ten days,” Horohoro answered, smile warm and unperturbed by the long trip. “This is Jun,” Horohoro spoke, turning to Hana, “and I'm going to be leaving you in her care while I handle other business.”

“I don't need a babysitter,” Hana pouted, “and besides why can't I go with you on whatever top secret mission you're on. Ryu took me to find the legendary warriors when I was only six.”

“And how did that trip turn out,” Horohoro asked with a wry grin.

“Unsuccessful,” Hana muttered, “but it wasn't because of me.”

“If you really want to, Hana, you can go with Horohoro. I'm sure Men would love to have someone to play with,” Jun offered with a gentle smile.

Hana blanched, “No thanks. I'll stay here.”

“Perfect,” Jun answered with a clap of her hands, “I'll show you both to your rooms so you can put your stuff away, and then I'll show you to the dojo, Hana. Horohoro, I trust you know where you're going?”

“A dojo? Why am I going there?”

“To train,” Jun simply replied as she lead them up the staircase.

“What's the point? Tamao-mom won't let me use my shamanic skills to fight, and even if she did there's no big event or tournament to take place in. My powers are wasted because I wasn't born fifteen years earlier.”

“I'm not talking about shamanic training, Hana. I'm talking about training you in the style of Dao Dan Do. And before you tell me this is as pointless as your shamanic abilities, let me tell you that not everything has to have a point. You can do something because its fun, or because you like it, or because you just want to master something. It's okay to let yourself have fun, Hana. You may feel like we all expect something specific out of you and that you have no way to live up to that, but the truth is we all just want you to have it better than we did. We just might not know how to go about that in the best way. The Shaman Fight is not what you have it glorified as in your head. It was messy, hard, and so many sacrifices were made leading up to, during, and after it.”

Hana followed along behind Jun in silence weighing each word in his head. He snuck a glance at Horohoro who always seemed to be in high spirits, but he supposed that wasn't right. He had had a dream too when he entered the Shaman Fight, and Hana knew his goal of trying to save the Butterbur fields still wasn't working. He'd sacrificed that to save his uncle god and Uncle God hadn't even rewarded him by granting his dream.

Hana wrinkled his nose. Actually it was pretty weird that Uncle God hadn't made Horohoro's dream come true. It was right in line with what he knew of him. What had happened?

“Dao Dan Do,” Hana repeated softly after they reached the end of a long hallway. Jun's hand paused on the door she was about to open for him, “isn't it incomplete? There aren't any masters to learn from are there?”

Jun laughed softly sliding the door open, “Hana, since when has death ever stopped us?”

“Oh right,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head before stepping into the room.

“But you're right. Bailong unfortunately passed away before he could finish the technique. He's since been working on mastering it and would love to pass it on, but most people don't particularly want to take classes from a reanimated corpse. You could be his legacy, but even if you don't care for it we both hope you may find it therapeutic while you're here.”

“He's your spirit isn't he?”

“My parent's gave him to be when I was four, but they... acquired him several years before I was born.” Jun answered, head turned to hide her eyes and expression.

“I'm sorry,” Hana answered softly. This had to be another one of those sacrifices. Maybe everything wasn't as picturesque as Hana had always pictured it while lamenting his lot in life.

“Don't worry about it, Hana,” Jun spoke waving him off with a fake smile. “What's done is done and both Bailong and myself are happy with how things eventually turned out. Your father saved both of us, like he's saved many others.”

“Everyone keeps saying that,” Hana grumbled, exiting the room.

“There just something about him that draws others to him, and he has an uncanny ability to see straight into the heart and know exactly how to fix it. I'm not sure he's aware of it himself, but every person he's befriended's life has changed just from knowing him.”

It still stung. His dad had this amazing presence and powers, and he still couldn't give Hana the time of day. Maybe Hana wasn't hurting as much as everyone else had, but he still just wanted to come home to his mom and dad every day like all the other kids in his class. He wanted a normal life.

They wound there way back downstairs and through hallways before reaching the dojo. Hana was surprised to be greeted by a slumped over zombie body in the corner and a ghost happily greeting them from the center of the room. It was clearly Bailong's spirit before him and Bailong's body in the corner so why were the two separate?

“I thought you were going to teach me martial arts,” Hana accused.

“I am,” Bailong chuckled.

“Then why aren't you in your body?”

“True that's how most people would go about learning martial arts, but you aren't most people are you, Hana? We could take the long way of trail and error, and corrections from observations, or we could speed things up.”

“Speed things up?” Hana quirked an eyebrow.

“Hana, what is one of the most basic skills all shaman's possess?” Jun questioned from the door.

Hana paused to think about it for a moment, “Soul integration?”

“Bingo,” Jun nodded approvingly.

“By integrating with you I can teach you the muscle memory first, and then we can work through the theory and principles once you understand the moves on a basic level. You'll be able to get much more out of our time together and sparring this way.”

“Well what are we waiting for,” Hana declared, a spark of mischief in his eyes as he held his palm out. A spirit ball formed in his hand, and in one effortless move he slammed it into his chest.

First, Bailong in total control placed Hana's body into the correct stance and began to show him the correct way to throw kicks and punches. Hana had gotten into skirmishes before, and already he was seeing what a world of difference knowing how to do something correctly made. Everything was suddenly effortless and there was more power than before

After several demonstrations Bailong gave the control back to Hana while observing. Without hesitation Hana threw his first punch, the muscle memory there without Bailong active influence. He was amazed how powerful it felt, and that nothing had been lost when they switched control.

“This is sick,” Hana breathed in awe.

Next, Bailong walked Hana's body through the katas, the buidling blocks of the style. He explained the importance of the exercises while they practiced, and how imperative it was for Hana to practice them on his own as well.

At one point Jun reappeared with a light lunch and water. Bailong instantly left his body, and Hana hadn't realized how hungry he was. They broke for lunch, and Bailong returned to his own body.

Jun had been right. There was something therapeutic about this. He felt at ease. Hana wasn't sure if it was because he finally had a goal, something to work too, or what. But getting lost in the punches, kicks, and meditative katas was soothing. His days would continue like this. Lessons and theories in the morning, with sparring in the afternoon. He could tell Bailong was enjoying this as much as he was, and occasionally he would catch Jun staring on with a fond smile as she watched.

* * *

Hana was a little over zealous in his sparring. By the end Bailong's body would end up in multiple pieces with the stitching have come undone or tearing under the brutal strength. Bailong never scolded him, but warned the importance of understanding his strength. Sparring against someone living would not be the same. Physically they would be different, and no one else would be near the levels of mastery as Bailong. Bailong stressed the importance of never causing irreparable harm to another.

Hana took the words in but paid them hardly in mind. Again what was the point of having powers if you had to limit them. Besides, Bailong was always back in one piece the next day.

It was one night when Hana was wandering the halls unable to sleep that he spotted a light on under a door. He wasn't near the sleeping quarters which meant someone was up and doing something. He slowly eased the door open a crack and peered in. It looked like a lab, and Jun was sitting on the floor, needle and thread in hand as she slowly stitched Bailong back together. The spirit hovered over her shoulder talking with her all the while.

Hana eased the door back shut before he could be spotted. Of course someone had to put Bailong back together. Those zombie bodies didn't magically sew themselves back together. She did this every night for him, on top of preparing his meals as well. His stomach rolled. Why was it that he was always so focused on himself that he never noticed the others. Everyone wanted to help him and he either blew them off or trampled all over their generosity. Maybe his parents knew the monster that he was inside and that's why they had left him.

He went back to his room with the guilt gnawing at him. He had to do better. He needed to be better.

* * *

“Hana, what's wrong?” Jun asked, concerned, as she watched him chase the rice around his plate. He'd barely touched it still thinking about what he saw last night.

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, eyes not leaving his plate.

“Pardon?”

“Everyday I push Bailong's body until it's in pieces, and then I just leave it without a thought. I just magically accept that it's going to be fixed in the morning with no consideration about anything else.”

“It's no trouble, Hana. Jiangshi bodies get broken, and as a Daoshi it's my job to fix them back up.”

“But you already do so much.” Hana's head shot up, and Jun took a small step back at the sudden outburst. He lowered his head again in shame, “I'm going to do better, but please teach me how to put Bailong back together.”

He missed the soft smile Jun shot him, “Of course. I'll teach you after your session today. Now finish your breakfast. You can't train on an empty stomach.”

He offered her a weak smile before he began to eat his meal in earnest.

* * *

Training proceeded like normal until after lunch. Bailong noticed immediately that he was pulling his punches.

“Hana, what's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Hana grunted, falling back into a ready stance.

“You're not giving it your all,” Bailong pointed out, straightening up.

“You said I couldn't go all out in a real fight. I might seriously injury someone,” Hana lunged, trying to end the conversation before it could get more awkward.

Bailong easily stopped him. He gripped Hana's shoulders firmly, and righted him forcing the conversation.

“You've never taken those words to heart before. What changed?” Bailong asked gently.

“I saw Jun fixing you last night. Made me think about a lot of things,” Hana mumbled, rubbing his toe against the floor.

“I'm proud of you, Hana,” Bailong gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze. “A change in heart is not an easy thing.”

“Why didn't you say something sooner?” Hana accused, shoulder tensing.

“I would have been another adult telling you what to do. That doesn't work for you, Hana. You needed to come to the realization yourself. I'm glad it could happen in a gentle way, and not by a broken and bloody body laying before you, the ramifications haunting you for eternity.”

“Maybe I should start listening. Horohoro, Jun, Ryu, and you have all been right.”

“It wouldn't hurt to consider what others say instead of just discarding it immediately.”

“If I break you, I'm going to fix you. I'm not going to let other clean up my messes anymore,” Hana declared. “That's all Tamao-mom's been doing. Cleaning up messes. I just never realized how much she's sacrificed to do so.”

“I think everyone will be happy to see this new side of you, Hana. More thoughtful, and less angry. Now come on lets have one last all out spar and then we'll start working on controlling your power.”

“Okay,” Hana nodded.

They resumed their spar and Hana didn't pull his punches anymore. He let everything he was feeling fly with his fists and feet. He could feel Bailong's own emotions when they connected. He was proud of Hana, and didn't mind this time as his legs and arms came detached. It was freeing to let everything that had been pent up inside him fly with reckless abandon.

When they were done Jun showed up at the door like clockwork with a cart. She had dinner for herself and Hana along with her sewing kit. Hana and Jun sat and ate as she carefully walked him through how to sew up Bailong. With steady hands he slowly pulled the needle and thread through the skin reattaching the arm.

His chest swelled with pride when he had finished. For the first time he had created something instead of destroying it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the SK discord (I think it was Red and Aonik) that lead to a conversation that lead to me giving myself lots of feelings that spawned this fic. Also shout out to Adam for helping me make the relationship tags because I am dumb.


End file.
